Nina Moore (CSI: Cyber)
Nina Moore (Molly Burnett) was a recurring villainess from the second and final season of CSI: Cyber. Introduction/Heel Turn Nina Moore was introduced as a bartender in the final scenes of the season opener, "Why-Fi," where Elijah Mundo went to Nina's bar and spoke to her about his father, Calvin, who was slowly dying of cancer. Nina responded by expressing support for Mundo and consoling him, but she also flirted with Mundo, who turned her down and stated that he's married. Nina turned heel in episode 2.10, "Shades of Grey," beginning with Mundo and his estranged wife, Devon Atwood, discovering that $5000 worth of charges were spent on Mundo's credit card. After realizing that he left his card and ID at the bar before Nina returned them to him, Mundo confronted Nina and accused her of stealing his card information, which Nina denied. However, in the end of the episode, Nina appeared at Mundo's home, where Devon introduced her and stated that she was in her gym class. As Devon later revealed after Nina left, Nina also informed Devon about her conversation with Mundo earlier, leading to an argument between the couple. Death Nina's heel turn was cemented with her actions at the end of "Shades of Grey," as her appearance confirmed that Nina had stolen Mundo's card and used his ID to find out his address. Her psychotic behavior increased when she appeared in Calvin's hospital room and visited him, doing so by claiming to be Elijah's wife. Calvin had found out about his son's situation with Nina and confronted her, collapsing while doing so. The delusional villainess claimed to Mundo that she saved Calvin's life and that she wanted to help him, only for Mundo to warn her to stay away from him and his family. Despite this, the evil Nina returned to Calvin's room, wearing a wig while talking to Calvin and leaving a bouquet of flowers at his side. Nina was shown in the early scenes of the series finale, "Legacy," continuing to stalk Mundo while he was doing his job. She later sent Mundo a restraining order, but that was done to lure Mundo to her--which worked. Mundo went to a parking garage and ended up confronting Nina, who had a gun pointed at Mundo. The villainess stated that all she wanted was Mundo's friendship, and she later lashed out at Mundo for not answering her calls. D.B. Russell walked in on the confrontation, and shortly afterwards, Avery Ryan and her team heard gunshots. After they rushed to the scene, it was revealed that Nina shot D.B. (he survived), only for D.B. to shoot and kill Nina. Trivia *With the cancellation of CSI: Cyber ''after two seasons, Nina Moore served as the series' final villainess. She is also the final villainess of the entire CSI franchise, as Cyber was the last remaining series.'' *Molly Burnett also played villainous conspirator Sarah on Longmire. Gallery Nina Wig.png|Nina in her disguise Psycho Nina.png|Nina pointing her gun at Elijah Mundo Deceased Nina.png|Nina after being shot and killed by D.B. Russell Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot Category:Stalker